Welcome Home Jezebel Addams
by Thepyrobandnerd
Summary: Jezebel Addam is in hiding. She is hiding in the small town of Forks. When her sister comes to take her home, she's hanging with vampires. The Cullens think she's innocent Bella Swan. How will they take the fact that her family is odd & she already has a mate?
1. Chapter 1

Twilight x Addams Family

Chapter 1  
>School. Three words. Too damn happy. Yes I, Bella Swan, think school is too damn happy. I only go because of the Cullens &amp; there are some interesting things. Also, Charlie says it's against the law to not go, but he doesn't know that I don't care. My siblings &amp; I have broken more laws then every criminal in the US. Yeah I have siblings, Wednesday &amp; Pugsley. Awesome names right? Your probably thinking why I got the plain name, well I didn't. Well my real name is-<p>

"Bella? HELLO! Earth to Bella!" ugh hyper pixie.  
>"Yeah Alice" I said keeping the annoyance out of my voice.<br>"You zoned out there. You ok?"  
>"Yeah I'm fine but what's got you all excited?"<br>"We're getting a new student today! She has a very interesting sense of style." she added the last part with a grimace.

I nodded and started walking to my first period as the bell rang.

By lunch I was as curious about the new girl as the next guy. No one knows her name. The teachers just call her Miss. I guess I'll see her soon.

I grab my usual salad and water and head to the Sullen Table as I have dubbed it. Taking my usual seat between Alice and Edward, I started eating my food.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you to play with your food first?"

To be honest I was surprised because I hadn't been shocked yet. I turned around to find a smirking Wednesday.

"Didn't yours tell you to never pass up the chance to shock someone?"

"Touché, but that would have blown your cover."

"When has that stopped you before?"

"ALRIGHT! I'm officially confused." shouted Emmett.

"Oh right. Everybody this is my sister, Wednesday Addams." That's when she shocked me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

**Hey everyone. I'm so glad you all like this story. I know it's really short but i try to make it as long as possible. I am actually going to be on vaction until May 30th, so I already have a few chapters ready I will try to get those up before tomorow afternoon. Oh and this story is rated T for language. And also i made a few changes to the first chapter but nothing big. And i fixed the summary. Alright enough talking, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Edward quietly growled as she continued to shock me. By the time she finished, Edward was being held down by Jasper and Emmett.

"Calm down Edward. Lil Miss Darkness here can shock me all she wants, as long as we get to play Is There a God."

Wednesday gave me her "you're on" face. The Cullens looked at me oddly as Wednesday and I had a staring contest.

"Love, I think you have some explaining to do. Why don't you and your sister meet us at the house after school?"

"Aight." I said as I continued to stare at my sister. Oh this story time would be fun.

* * *

><p>Morticia POV<p>

"Gomez, we need to get ready. The girls should be home soon and Wednesday said we might have to face the terror of the Cullens."

My eager husband jogged down the stairs in his VERY handsome suit.

"Of course dear! I can't wait." he said with that smirk that just gets me excited. We wait in the graveyard for our daughters to return home.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

After school, Wednesday & I got into my truck & started towards my house.

"So whatcha doing here anyways?"

"Mother and Father miss you. They said the police gave up on the case. You get to come home. Unless of course you want to stay with your vampires?" she added the last part with a questioning glance.

"They seemed like a good distraction, but now I've become attached to them. And one believes I'm his mate. I don't know how to tell him without ruining my relationship with the rest of them." I turn to see her looking at me with perhaps the BIGGEST look of confusion on her face.

"You let him believe you were his mate? But what about G-"

"DON'T SAY IT! It's been almost 7 years; I don't want to think about him until he comes back."

"Hello sweetheart! He said he'd be back when you were 18. Why else do you think I would come get you so soon?"

My jaw hit the floor as it hit me. My birthday was in 3 days. He was coming back for me.

I was going to see my mate.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i do not own anything

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Wednesday and I were driving up to the Cullen's house. I thought about turning on some weird pop station to annoy her, but figured it'd annoy me to.

We pulled up to the house and just walked right in. Everyone was sitting in the living room. Edweirdo tried to come and kiss me but I just walked right by. Wednesday started laughing her evil laugh, which led to me laughing with her.

"I don't get it!" Emmett whined, SMACK! Emmett rubbed his head where Rosalie had hit him; I knew I liked that frigid ice queen.

"Alright I guess I could tell you about my life now,"

"Yes, please do." Alice said in her annoying voice.

"So, this is my younger sister Wednesday. She is 16 and my best friend." cue pixie pout, "We have 2 younger brothers, Pugsley & Pubert. Our parents are Gomez & Morticia Addams, we live Portland, Oregon. We were raised differently than most people, but i won't get into that yet. Pugsley, Wednesday & I were, and still are, criminals." and cue the shocked gasps , "Last year, I was playing a 'game' with a boy down the street," growl here, "Oh shut up Edward. You pervert it wasn't dirty. Anyways, he ended up going crazy and it didn't help that his dad was a police officer. Yeah so I ended up going to live with this weird guy who so happens to also be a police officer. I have no idea how he doesn't know who I am, but then again this is Forks, smallest fricken city in the whole damn world." I mumbled.

Wednesday elbowed me and gave me a look. "Oh yeah did I forget to mention that I already knew about vampires."

"WHAT?" they all screamed in unison.

"Wow you guys are pretty good at that," Wednesday muttered sarcastically.

"Is there anything else you want to tell us about Bella?" Carlisle asked sounding a tad bit annoyed.

"Oh yeah my name isn't Bella, its Jezebel Lilith Addams." I said with a smirk. Carlisle and Edward gasped and stared at me in horror. Edward quickly collected himself and started with the questions.

"Love, why would your parents give you such an evil name? Do they have no respect for the Bible?"

Edward was on the floor twitching in less than a second. Wednesday and I had him down with our shocking pens. Carlisle pulled me off and tried to talk Wednesday into stopping. She got annoyed after a few minutes and let him up. Esme helped him up and he sat down all twitchy. Wednesday and I smirked as he kept eye contact to a minimum.

"How did you guys do that and where can I get a pen like that?"

SMACK. Emmett rubbed the back of his head and started mumbling under his breath.

"We made these ourselves. They can give a good 250 joules shock. They have been named illegal, deadly and inhumane in 29 states and 4 different countries including Russia." I replied with a smirk.

"Don't ever disrespect our family again or you may end up coming home a foot shorter." Wednesday and I said in cold, harsh voices.

"So it's about time we get going. We have to go pick up your car." Wednesday said.

"YOU BROUGHT MY CAR?" I screamed in excitement.

"Hell yeah. Let's go get it, I left it with those shape shifter peoples of yours." she said.

"Wait Bella! You can't just leave. What about Edward and Charlie? What about us?" Alice whined. Wednesday gave me a look and nodded.

"Alright you guys can come with us. BUT another disrespectful word from any of you, and you'll be added to our family graveyard."

Wednesday and I left them to their packing and went to get my car. The drive was short and none of the pack was there, so we were back at their house in no time.

"All right all your slow, cold butts better get in your cars now 'cause I ain't waiting any longer!" I yelled from the front seat. They all sped into their cars after that. I did have to yell at Shitward to get in his own car, but after that we were ready.

"You slowpokes better keep up!" I floored it and started heading home.

**_Home._**

I was going home.

* * *

><p>AN: i chose Portland because it is listed as the gloomiest city in the US, longer but i'm stilll owrking on making them longer<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything**

**AN: ok so random behind the scenes fact. When i wrote this i hadn't decided where they lived yet, so i put a random driving time. now when i was editing this to fit with the destination, i was pretty much spot on the time. Creepy rigt?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Wednesday and I drove in silence. Then she asked me the question I had been dreading the most.

"So you excited to see him?"

"Yes. I've missed him so much. I can't wait for it to be Friday." I said with a sigh.

She chuckled and put our CD in. Sing by My Chemical Romance came on and we turned it all the way up. My phone started vibrating and I saw I got a text from Alice.

"Can u turn it down please?"

I laughed and turned on my speakers in the trunk all the way up. Wednesday got what was going on and bust out laughing. We started singing along & laughed when we heard a frustrated scream from Edward.

Ring. Ring.

It was Jacob.

"Hey tard, what's up?"

"Oh nothing Bells. Just trying to figure out why your sister was here."

"Yeah sorry bout not telling you Jake. She came and picked me up. I'm going home! Isn't that exciting Jake?"

"Wait, so does that mean I can call you Jez again?"

"Yup sure does. Sorry about leaving without saying goodbye. When I went to go pick up my car none of you were there."

"It's alright. Besides I'll be there on Friday. You still owe me a dance."

"Alright but after he gets there. You know how jealous he can get."

"Mmm I love a jealous man."

"Ew gross Jake. He's mine not yours. Haha don't forget the last time you came to a family party and you made a comment like that!"

"God please no! I still don't know whether or not that was a dude or a chick!"

We talked for a bit more and hung up. As soon as we hung up I got a call from Edward.

"Isabella, who is this He you keep speaking of? And why did Jacob sound...well homosexual?"

"Firstly, stop calling me Isabella. Secondly, it's none of your fucking business," he cleared his throat at my language but I kept going. "And lastly, it's cause he is."

"I always knew that mutt was a disgrace to this world." I heard him mumble.

I quickly turned right drifting perfectly and pulling the car to a stop before getting out and start walking towards the now stopped cars.

I got to Edward's car and roughly pulled him out. I grabbed him by the collar and pulled my lighter out of my pocket.

"Give me one good reason my I shouldn't light your sparkly ass on fire." I said menacingly.

He whimpered. He seriously whimpered. I heard Esme gently sobbing and pulled away. I'm not that cruel to take a child from his mother. I walked back towards my car and drove off, not even checking to see if they were following me.

After about 4 hours of driving, we had to stop for the Cullen's to get gas. They pestered me and Wednesday, trying to get us to get some sleep but we said no we only had an hour left. We kept up the pace until the house came into view. The gates opened on their own and I quickly pulled up into the front. I got out of the car when I saw Thing. When Emmett caught view of it, he got excited.

"Ooh that's such a cool prank Bell!"

"Prank? What are you- oh you mean Thing here. He's no prank Em."

With that Thing proceeded to do our handshake before grabbing my keys and took my car to the garage. The Cullen's all looked at me in shock. I smirked and walked inside.

"MOTHER, FATHER I'M HOME!" I yelled before having to duck from the flying knife. I heard a clang so I'm guessing it hit one of the Cullen's. I turned and saw it had hit Edward right in the shoulder.

"Pubert!" I yelled at my father's mini-me who climbed down from his hiding spot. He ran to me and I picked him up.

"Hey bud I missed you. Have you been extra naughty lately." he nodded and I gave him a peck on the cheek, "Good boy. Now go find Pugsley and Mother and Father." he took off and I realized Wednesday had disappeared.

"Love, why did you congratulate that child for being bad?"

I almost hit him until I felt a knife slice my shoulder. My eyes widened as I realized that Jasper hadn't hunted in a while.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

At the smell of blood, everyone quickly lunged at Jasper. While they all got a hold of him, I noticed something. I started laughing hysterically.

"Bella what are you laughing at? Jasper could hurt you right now!" Alice screeched.

"Look at him. Does he look like a big scary vampire?" I chuckled.

They all glanced at him and noticed he had an amused expression and was very relaxed. I laughed harder and wiped the blood off of me.

"Alright now that we have proven that you have no faith in Jasper, PUGSLEY!" my annoying little brother ran out from the closet and at me. I grabbed him in a hug and held him tight. Before picking him up and throwing him at the wall.

"That's what you get." he laughed and walked back over to me unfazed. All the Cullens were looking at me with odd expressions. I gave them my 3rd creepiest smile and snickered and they shuddered.

"Jezebel is that you?" I quickly turned and saw my parents at the bottom of the grand staircase. I ran to them and tackled them almost knocking them to the ground, but Father held us up.

"I missed you guys so much," I said.

"We missed you to my dear, but I missed you more." my father added in a whisper. My mother smacked him in the back of his head. I giggled and remembered that the Cullens were still there.

"Mother, Father, I would like to introduce you to the Cullens. This is Carlisle and his mate Esme. Emmett and his mate Rosalie. Then there is Jasper, Alice and Eddie." Edward growled at that and I chuckled.

"She forgot to mention that Jasper and I are mates,"

"No I didn't." Jasper gave me a puzzled look, but Alice's face was furious. She quickly covered it up.

"I do hope that it is ok if we stay for Bel-Jezebel's party." Carlisle said.

"Of course! We Addams' throw wonderful parties. The more the merrier. But I must warn you, my children can get out of hand at times. Now why don't I have Lurch show you to your rooms. We can introduce everyone in the library at 7." my father said in a mischievous tone. As Lurch led them away, I ran to my room to see what kind of damage my siblings had done.

I opened the door to my room and happily sighed as I noticed my room was untouched. I lay on my bed and closed my eyes as I breathed in the sweet scent of vanilla and black roses. I felt Wednesday flop down beside me.

"I missed you ya know."

"I know. I missed you too. It was hard not having you here. I missed talking to you." she said sounding upset.

I rolled over to look at her, "Hey, come on now. I'm home, everything is fine."

"But what about when your mate comes, you're going to leave again. This time maybe permanently." This was the Wednesday that only i saw. This Wednesday was more sensitive. She was scared about being the oldest. Wednesday has always looked up to me, I've always been there for her.

"Don't worry. I would never leave you guys. You know Father would kill anyone who tried to take me away from the family. Remember Addams stick together no matter what." she nodded and wiped at her eyes.

"Come on, it's time to go." we stood and before we walked out, I gave her a big hug. We linked arms and made our way to the library.

Oh this would be fun!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this one is shorter then the last chapter but i'm trying. Thank you for all the reviews. If anyone has a FictionPress, look at my story. I originally wrote the story a while ago, so i'll be typing it tomorw. If i need a break i will try to finish Chapter 6. thank you everyone for reading! oh and if anyone has a suggestion or something, don't be afraid to let me know. i take all suggestions into consideration<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I'm back! Cali was great ut i'm glad to be back and writing. Alright so slight change, Pubert is not Gomez's mini-me and Pugsley isn't fat. (look on my profile thingy for pictures) Also, it has descriptions of Wednesday and Jezebel. Alright on with Chapter 6!

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**_

/mental/

* * *

><p><em>EPOV<em>

Astonishment.

I couldn't believe Bella had hid this from me. This isn't like her. She does not belong with these people. If they could even be called that.

/Edward, it's time to go. / Alice mentally said.

I stepped out of my room and found Alice waiting there. Noticing a missing Jasper, I gently kissed her. When I pulled away, she smiled and licked her lips to rid them of my scent. We walked side by side to the library.

* * *

><p><em>BPOV<em>  
>Wednesday and I walked to the library with linked arms. When we arrived, we noticed the Cullen's sitting and the family not there yet. I immediately went to the left book shelf to find a book.<p>

Ah ha! Father remembered. I plucked Everlasting off the shelf before lying on the ground. Much to my sister's amusement. Emmett opened his mouth to speak but my sister stopped him. "Trust me; you do NOT want to interrupt her when she's reading the Immortals Series."

I got through the first 5 chapters before Mother & Father walked in. They sat on their love seat and waited for me to finish the page. Even they were scared to interrupt me when I'm reading. I dog eared the page and placed it on its shelf before lying back on the ground.

"So welcome to the Addams' Home. I am Gomez Addams and this is my wife Morticia Addams." the Cullen's murmured quiet hellos. "You have already met Lurch, Thing and Wednesday. These are our two sons," he pointed up where Pugsley and Pubert were hanging be their ankles.

"oh I forgot about that trap. I'm surprised you idiots barely got caught in it." I said with a laugh.

The Cullen's looked horrified, well except for Jasper, Rose and Emmett. Huh that's odd. I cut the rope from its hiding spot and they fell to the floor. They just sat up from where they landed and gave small nods.

"Father where's Uncle Fester?" Pubert asked.

"He should be here. Ah there he is now." father replied as Uncle Fester walked in.

"Uncle Fester!" the four of us shouted as we ran to hug him.

"Oh my my. Ha! Oh Jezebel you're back! Good good! Now it's not uneven." he said excitedly. "Uncle Fester, it still don't understand why Wednesday and I count as a person and a half!" he chuckled and just patted my back.

"Ah brother, I would like to introduce you to the Cullen's. The vampires were close to Jezebel while she was hiding." Father said.

"Yes I am Carlisle, this is my wife Esme. And these are our children, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Addams."

"Please call me Fester,"

"Yes yes. We're all introduced now, Mother, Wednesday, may we please go discuss party plans?" I asked.

Alice squealed but I shot her a glare. I saw Esme's face fall, I also saw a small glint of disappointment in Rosalie's eye. My face softened a bit, "Rosalie, you can come help if you wish." a small smile graced her lips, but it was quickly covered by her ice queen facade. I stood and walked out with Mother and Wednesday by my side and Rosalie walking quietly behind us. We made our way to my room where I hope to start with a clean slate between me and Rosalie.

* * *

><p><em>GPOV<em>

My girls and the blonde she-vamp left to go plan, leaving me and my boys and brother with the other vamps.

"So how did you meet my darling Jezebel? You seem to be close to her,"

"Oh, she is in a relationship with my brother, Edward." the pixie-like one said. "Yes, she is my mate." Edwardo said. Fester snorted and my boys started to laugh. A creepy smile appeared upon my face, "Really? Well let's have a talk later. In fact, boys, go tell your mother to go meet me out in the garden. Why don't the rest of you go relax in your rooms? Fester, Edward if you would?"

Oh this would be fun.

* * *

><p><em>BPOV<em>  
>I flopped on my bed and Wednesday handed me a folder of ideas and options. She sat next to me, Mother sat on my desk chair and Rose just stood there awkwardly. I smiled and patted the spot next to me. She sat down and I opened the folder.<p>

"Ok so let's start with the food." We tossed ideas back and forth before coming to decisions. Even Rosalie pitched a few ideas that I chose. After we were done planning, Mother went to her room while we just relaxed.

The silence was just unnerving though, "Animosity."

Rosalie looked at me weird, "Sorry it was too quiet. I need you to know something though, I don't hate you. You're just protective of your family and didn't want some human coming to screw up everything."

She looked at me and smiled, "Thank you for understanding, but there were two more reasons. Edward didn't deserve you. And Bella Swan had more potential than this shy, little bookworm."

"Friends?"

"Friends," we hugged and I heard Wednesday whine a bit. "Get your but in here brat." She slapped me in the back of the head and joined our hug.

We walked back to the library talking about anything and noticed my family and Edward missing.

"Where'd they go?"

"Your father wished to give Edward a talking to after he found out he is your mate." Alice said.

Wednesday and I got excited, "Sweet! Alright um, Emmett, Jasper comes with us we want to show you something. We ran out of the room with the vamps behind us. This would defiantly be worth watching. As we passed Thing, he pointed towards Father's study so we ran to Wednesday's room which was right above it. As we ran in, I realized it was great to be home!

* * *

><p>AN: still short but they are slowly getting longer :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

READ AN AT BOTTOM PLEASE

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

We had Emmett and Jasper mover her dresser to the side; underneath it is a vent that connects to Father's study. We saw Eddie sitting in a chair but my parents were nowhere to be found. Suddenly the lights in the study went out and I heard Eddie gasp. When the turned back on, my parents and Uncle Fester were all standing in front of him. Not very scary but Edward freaked out. Wednesday chuckled but I shushed her as Mother spoke.

"So, you are my daughters mate? Odd really, you are not compatible with her at all"." You got that right

"Believe me Mrs. Addams, my sister, Alice, has the ability to see the future and she sees us very happy together." He replied in a polite tone.

"Oh really, then tell me something. What do you plan on doing when you get married?" my father asked him, "Well after a nice and educational honeymoon, we will return to my family to live a nice and quiet life." Anyone notice he didn't say anything bout changing me, idiot.

"Yes, well I hope you know what you're getting yourself into. Addams' don't leave home. SO if you were to marry my daughter then you would live here. She would eventually inherit the house and would live here until there is another heir." My mother stated.

"Well unfortunately that's not possible. We will not be staying here at all after our marriage. My Bella and I will stay with my family, so we can support have the support of our family."

Support? Where was this familial support with Jasper?

"Well, that is rather unfortunate. No matter, we will figure it out later. For now we have a party to prepare!" My father joyfully exclaimed. He and Uncle Fester exited the room with near insane grins, never breaking eye contact with Edward. Said sparkly vamp shivered.

"Yes, you may return to your family," Eddikinz was out the door before my mother even finished her sentence. She looked up at the vent and walked out.

We all started laughing at Ed's wimpiness and I ended up looking like a retarded seal just clapping my hands.

"Ok, now that we're done looking like retarded seals, what can we do that's fun around here?" Em asked. Wednesday and I shared a look before looking back at him with our patented creepy smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey everybody i'm back. thank you to everyone who has favorited or liked this story. i have only one excuse for not updating in so long, i lost hope. i seriously thought this story was horrible. but i can see that a lot of people really like it. so i know this chapter is short but i finally brought you something. i will update as often as possible. i am a freshman this year and try hard to find free time. Thank you again to all my readers! oh &amp; do i have any tumblr peoples on here? <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

JPOV

After having an amazing prank war between the three cool vamps & us Addams kids that took two days and a half days, Rose, Wednesday, mother and I were done planning the party. I wasn't allowed into the ball room until the boys were done decorating. The party was in 4 hours and I couldn't help but laugh at all of the failed attempts that Alice and Edward had made to talk to me. I started getting annoyed with them after about 5 hours so I started a prank war. One of my pranks involved catching Edward and Alice in their cheating ways. But that didn't actually work so Jazz will just have to find out on his own. Hmm I'm bored. My hair is done and my dress is nice and ironed. Ooh! I'll finish Everlasting! I picked it up and started reading...

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"JEZEBEL ADDAMS! IF YOU DON'T GET THAT DRESS ON IN 5 MINUTES, I WILL BURN ALL OF YOUR BOOKS!"

"AHH! What time is it?"

"It's 7:30! The guests are already arriving and the Sullens are looking for you. Rose told me that Jazz and Em are keeping them downstairs, so hurry your skinny little butt up and get dressed!" Wednesday and I quickly got on my dress before fixing up my hair and makeup. By 8:15 we were ready to go. Father would introduce the boys, then Wednesday and lastly me. While this would usually be something formal, my sister and I refused to wear ball gowns. Wednesday decided to wear an Abbey Dawn heart core dress while I wore the Abbey Dawn Alice in Wonderland dress.

"Let's go Jez it's almost 8:30."

Alright. Show time.

* * *

><p>GPOV<p>

"Ah It my man! So glad to see you! Where are the wife and child?"

"Wea wei wei Wea wii waa."

"Oh the poor dears. Hopefully they'll feel better soon."

I glanced at my watch to see it turn to 8:30. My dear Morticia came to my side by the bottom of the stair case. Lurch brought me a glass and a small spoon. I caught everyone's attention before beginning.

"Dear family. And friends," I said with a half-hearted smile towards the Sullens, "We thank you for coming to celebrate the homecoming of our eldest daughter. After her sentence was paid, she returned home to her family and her mate. Tonight is the time to welcome her home and to reconnect her with her mate," the Sullens were giving me the strangest looks while the other 3 vampires smirked. Oh Jezebel must have told them.

"So please welcome my children. My two youngest and only sons, Pugsley and Pubert Addams. My youngest daughter Wednesday Addams. And my eldest daughter who we dance for tonight, Jezebel Lilith Addams!" my beautiful little girl walked down the stairs with such grace. I can't help but find the resemblance between her and her beautiful mother. As she reached the bottom she stopped and let her eyes scan the room before beginning her part.

"Thank you everyone for coming. It is absolutely heart-stopping to be home again. Literally!" the guests laughed while the vampires looked around awkwardly. "So dance, enjoy the food, and party like only Addams' can." She finished with a wide smirk and joined us by the banister as everyone returned to their conversations.

"You look absolutely deathly tonight darling. I see you skin tone has lightened tremendously."

"Yes it has mother. I think I see Jacob and the wolves coming up the drive. Excuse me."

She walked towards the door and I led my gorgeous wife to the dance floor.

* * *

><p>JPOV<p>

I jumped on Jake before he could even take his helmet off. He just chuckled and caught me.

"Hey there Jez. You look absolutely gorgeous my girl. But is that Cullen I smell on you?" he asked with anger and confusion etched on his face.

"Um no? Urgh yes. I sort of invited them. I was hoping that if they saw my life here they would leave me alone."

Jake just chuckled again and I turned to see my other two favorite wolves!

"SETH! PAUL!" I tackled them both but they didn't even twitch. I jumped down and pushed them towards the door where they immediately went to go greet my parents.

"May I have this dance Bella?"

I turned to find Carlisle behind me with his hand outstretched. We got onto the dance floor and he politely put his other hand on my waist.

"So Carlisle I'm guessing there is something you want to talk about?"

"Yes there is Bella- I mean Jezebel. I understand that this is who you really are and that Alice and Edward are scumbags."

"Wait you knew?"

"No not until this morning. I caught Edward jumping out of Alice's window. I didn't want to tell Jasper because he seemed to be having so much fun." he said with a fond smile on his face, "I just want to know if you will allow Esme and I to stick around and visit whenever."

"Carlisle of course. You will both always be like second parents to me forever."

He smiled and kissed my forehead before bowing and walking to Esme as the song ended.

I went to sit down and rest for a second before I heard the music slow and dim as my father walked to the middle of the floor. I knew that this was where I had to go and stand to watch the dance. Mother and Wednesday walked to the other side and grabbed a tambourine each.

"I now ask you all to enjoy this performance. We danced the Mamushka while Nero fiddled...we danced the Mamushka at Waterloo...we danced the Mamushka for Jack the Ripper. And now, Jezebel Addams- this Mamushka is for you!" (If you haven't seen this part go search it on YouTube cause I'm too lazy to explain it).

My father and uncle were having a fantastic time! I had a wide smile on my face as everyone was enjoying the dance. I took a quick glance around to find Edward and Alice, but I couldn't find them. The dance ended and I rushed to give my father and uncle big hugs. The band started something slow and realized it as a slow dance that my mate and I would always dance to. Neither of us knew the name, but we loved it all the same. All of a sudden I felt someone creeping up behind me. I prepared to defend myself in case of a threat; however, it was too late and I felt them wrap their arms around my waist. I smelt rain and apples which stopped me from kicking my captor's butt. I turned around to meet my mate's adoring red eyes and long sandy blonde hair. I smiled at him before softly muttering his name…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey everyone! Yeah so i have no excuses again. But here ya go! It's short and a cliffhanger but hope you love it! Hopefully i'll get the next one up soon :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

_Previously…_

_My father and uncle were having a fantastic time! I had a wide smile on my face as everyone was enjoying the dance. I took a quick glance around to find Edward and Alice, but I couldn't find them. The dance ended and I rushed to give my father and uncle big hugs. The band started something slow and realized it as a slow dance that my mate and I would always dance to. Neither of us knew the name, but we loved it all the same. All of a sudden I felt someone creeping up behind me. I prepared to defend myself in case of a threat; however, it was too late and I felt them wrap their arms around my waist. I smelt rain and apples which stopped me from kicking my captor's butt. I turned around to meet my mate's adoring red eyes and long sandy blonde hair. I smiled at him before softly muttering his name…_

Rose POV

Emmett, Jaz and I watched the two Addams brothers dancing a rather strange dance. We enjoyed the dance and thought it looked dangerous and exciting.

I saw Jaz's head shoot up and Em and I immediately smelled vampire.

"Calm down. I think it's someone we know the scent is familiar." Carlisle said from his spot by the window where he searched for a threat.

"I'm getting no hostile feelings from them. Let them come through, but stay close the family may know them." Jasper had automatically gone into protective mode at the first sign of an unknown vampire.

The dance had ended and the band started to slow down a bit. I looked over to Jez and saw a tall man with blonde hair come up behind her. Wait a second, I'd know that sandy blonde hair anywhere…

Ed POV

I gently pushed Alice up against the wall and was making out with her sweet, soft lips.

'_My Belle…._'

A vampire is here.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"There's another vampire here. That voice is familiar but I need to see his face. Oh no. He wants Bella!"

I rushed into the ballroom, Alice close behind to see my Bella being held by a familiar looking vampire. I snarled and went to go save her, but Emmett grabbed me from behind.

"Let them be Edward. You don't deserve her," he growled at me. I broke free from his grasp and stormed outside to cool off. How dare he put his hands on what is mine! I can't let him do this to her. Isabella is mine!

G POV (yes finally!)

I held my Belle close to me as we danced across the floor. The smell of vanilla filled my nose as I laid my head on top of hers. I missed this so much and now I don't want to let go of her.

"Oh my sweet Jezebel, I missed you so much. I'm sorry I had to leave like that. I should've gone with you. I'll never let you ou-" she cut my apology off with a kiss.

"Never apologize. I was never mad at you for leaving. You are still the most amazing person in the whole world and I will always love you,"

I smiled and pulled her even closer. "I love you Jezebel."

"And I love you Garrett."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>sorry it's so short and possible mob-inducing. so i finally got her mate out there. i'm still trying to make it longer but i'm having issues. any suggestions or opinions are greatly appreciated :) oh and honestly guys. if you had just googled "twilight sandy blonde hair and red eyes" you probably would've figured it out haha but great guesses


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Another short chapter :( on the bright side, this story has 126 story alerts :) thanks to everyone who still reads this. i'm working on the next xhapter now. honestly i've never really had a set story line for this but i can't wait to see what my lovely mind comes up with. hope you love the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: yada yada yada. i don't own anything. blah blah blah.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

I woke up to feel a heavy, cold arm across my waist and my body pressed against a firm chest. I groaned and rolled over to see Garrett's smile before he gently kissed my forehead.

"Morning Jez. How's the hangover?"

Oh that's why my head is hurting. I don't remember much of the party after the Mumushka. It may have something to do with the fact that Emmett wanted to see me drunk. Well he wanted to see Bella Swan drunk, but I think he was pretty happy with the results. There was a forced dance, drunken singing, and a game of strip poker long after the guests had left. Well this is what I remember at least.

"Bleh. What time is it? Why are you wearing such bright colors? And do we have to leave this bed?"

He chuckled softly, "It's 10:30, I'm not wearing a shirt, and I'm not moving either." He gently kissed my forehead and chuckled at the exhaustion in my voice.

"That explains why you're so bright, but I am positive my sister will be in here soon so we have maybe 10 minutes to ourselves."

He smiled at me and pulled me in for another kiss. "I missed this so much," he whispered into my lips.

BAM! "Alright love birds time to get out of bed! Mother has one pot of straight black coffee for the girl and a mug of warm A positive for the male who needs to put a shirt on before he ruins the beautiful darkness of this house! Oh and there are 7 veggie vamps downstairs that are itching to know who Jezebel Addams is and why there is a vampire in her bed! Let's move move move!"

She ran out before I could attack her, laughing manically all the way. I groaned into Garrett's chest and felt the rumbling chuckle that ran through him. He stood up and slung me over his shoulder in his oh so usual charming way. I did a quick check to make sure I was wearing shorts then slumped over his shoulder already doomed to my fate.

"Did I mention how much I missed this cute ass?"

"Did I mention that my brother promised to zap _your_ cute ass if you looked at mine again?"

I heard that deep, chuckle again and chills ran down my spine. His arms tightened around me before the world was a blur and we were down in the kitchen. Where everyone was. With my butt out in the air. In front of both sets of parents. And four overprotective brothers. And an overprotective uncle. Oh boy.

"Garrett, what have I told you about showing me my daughter's backside. And please put a shirt on. I swear you're almost as pale as me!" my birth father said with his usual finesse.

"Jez does have a nice ass though," Wednesday and Rose said at the same time. I heard two smacks followed by a pair of ow's. Garrett slid me down off of his shoulder before pulling me onto his lap as he sat down in between Jasper and Wednesday. I reached out for the two steaming mugs in the middle of the table and handed the one with blood to Garrett.

I took a sip and eyed each Cullen, "So what should I know about last night that I most likely don't remember?" I ask warily as my gaze landed on Emmett. His answering smile told me I had a pretty good night and his reply would come later, away from the parental figures.

"Ok so now that I've had my coffee, let's move this to the living room where you can ask whatever you want. Pugsley my dear brother! Please bring the Goldfish!" My family and Garrett (with me still in his arms) rose as one and led the way to the living room. The Cullen's followed closely behind with Pugsley carrying my large carton of Goldfish.

This is going to be so fun….


End file.
